In Blackest Night
by Chocolatpen
Summary: Young Justice fell apart and disbanded. They disappeared off the face of the earth and were never seen again, even by the Justice League. They are forgotten and a new team is made. But will they return, 10 years later, to save the world yet again?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

_**A New Story!**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**This is something like a prolouge for the entire thing, which takes place a few years down the road.**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**Please Review! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<strong>_

* * *

><p>No one knew what it was that broke the team up.<p>

Their best guess was that Young Justice wasn't doing well, but the truth couldn't be further away.

Most of their missions were successful, they had remained covert and the league had started slowly giving over control of the team. They'd even been authorized to the Watchtower and most of its utilities.

And then… everything just changed.

Maybe it was the **secrets** they had that ripped them apart.

"_Robin, don't you trust us enough with your secret identity?"_

"… _I'm Sorry. I just can't."_

Or the knowledge that their mentors would always **overshadow** them.

"_I'll always be Kid flash to them. No one will ever take me seriously, and its worse when flash is around. They only ever care about him, not me."_

Maybe it was the **burdens** each of them carried.

"_White Martians never amount to anything. Go home, M'gann."_

Or maybe it was the **relationships** they had that only pushed them away from each other.

"_You know who would make a cute couple?"_

"_Who?"_

"_You and Wally!"_

Maybe even the desire to go **solo**.

"_That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage tour!... I thought I was his partner… but not anymore."_

Or just not being **good enough** for the people they respected.

"_Clark. You need to teach the boy. I can't go any further and you're the only-"_

"_No. I don't need another distraction. Luthor's bad enough."_

The team unravelled, fast. And just shortly after their second anniversary, Young Justice was disbanded when all of its members walked out… and disappeared off the face of the earth.

It's not that the league didn't care enough to look. But it was because Young Justice hid their tracks too well.

Wolf, Sphere and the bioship were gone by the next day.

Richard Grayson and Wally West were reported missing.

Megan Morse and Conner Kent were never seen again.

Artemis Crock and Kaldur'ahm went into hiding.

Barry Allen, speedster extraordinaire, was never the same, bubbly self after his nephew disappeared, leaving behind a note with a single sentence- "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. Wally." He'd combed the globe so fast he passed the light barrier and broke the Speed Force. Maybe it was his imagination in seeing the vibrant green eyes of his nephew above him after he'd fainted from the sheer power of the Speed Force, or maybe it was just a hallucination.

Oliver Queen refused anything that had anything to do with kids, vowing to himself not to corrupt another one. Not after Roy and Artemis. At one time, he'd squandered away most of his money looking for the team and taking down most illegal weapon suppliers. At one time, he'd thought he'd seen an arrow of a familiar design, but the building had burnt down too fast.

Dinah Lance never returned to the cave again. It was too painful, seeing the places where the team was meant to be, how their laughter was supposed to bounce off the walls and bring the place to life. Her Canary Cry had brought down most buildings dealing with drugs – one of the first missions Young justice had ever been on together. There was a time a whole legion of people on crack venom were about to be shipped out before she could get to them. But when she reached the ship, it was sinking and they were all unconscious. When the ship was inspected, it was revealed that there was a hole that could only be Kryptonian-made at the bottom of the ship. Superman had been japan then assisting in a crisis, and she only knew one other Kryptonian. But maybe, it had been Captain Marvel who'd done it instead.

Arthur Curry searched through the seven seas for them, not resting for at least a week before he'd collapsed. Garth had been made the new Aqualad in place of Kaldur for reasons of national security, but not after a long hesitation from the King. Dryly, it could be thought that Kaldur had lost everything to Garth. During Garth's Aqualad ceremony, Arthur spotted a dark figure from the stage around the corner. But when he rushed over, there was nothing there to find.

J'onn Jonzz used his telepathy to scan the globe of their thoughts, but came up with nothing. He'd even sent a message back to Mars asking if M'gann was there. There was one time when he'd been scanning the globe when he'd heard the familiar voice of his niece. But it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, making it impossible to track.

Bruce Wayne employed multiple police forces to search for the team. They were thought to just be normal teenagers who had all fallen under the same Kidnapping plan. And even when the whole world was searching restlessly, The famed Batman never rested and chose to research in the Batcave, leaving his city in the capable though ruthless hands of Huntress, along with Batgirl and The Question. There was one time he had gotten close to finding perhaps, one or more of the team. But he never found anybody because the place had been cleared out when he arrived and the only thing that signalled their departure was that cackle that used to be so familiar in his hallways, echoing in the street. When he'd gotten back, he'd thought to himself: We thought they weren't trained enough. But since we haven't found them, this proves that they were, perhaps, trained _too well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it?<strong>_

_**I'd love to hear what you think of it.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**It brightens my day :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Years Onwards

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm back!**_

_**I was really surprised by all the support that was given. I didn't think it would be very popular. Don't expect much out of this though. I don't think its gonna be really exciting.**_

_**Anyway, if you like it, then good :]**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!**

_**I've changed some of the characters, as seen below, to fit Young Justice Invasion better :]**_

_**Please Take Note of the Changes!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Goddess Of Shadows: yup I've already updated Switching sides. After this update, I'm gonna finish off the 3rd chapter of Legacy :]<strong>_

_**Greenlanternfan: Just do my own thing i guess :P**_

_**JapanRules555: I have no idea. Don't think so though.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>_

_**Tell me what you think! :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: 10 years onwards<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been so long since they'd last been seen that the whole ordeal had faded from people's minds.<p>

Within a year, newspapers stopped featuring "missing" signs.

Within two years their names were mixed up.

Within four, they were almost forgotten.

Within six, they were replaced.

* * *

><p>Jason Todd as <strong>Robin.<strong>

Cassie Sandsmark as **Wondergirl.**

Cissie King-Jones as **Arrowette.**

Garfield Logan as **Beast Boy**.

La'gaan as the new **Lagoon Boy.**

Karen Beecher as **Bumblebee.**

Jaime Reyes as **Blue Beetle**.

No information of the previous team was disclosed to them, although the members of the new Young Justice knew they were the second batch of sidekicks. The amount of publicity the heroes had already proved that they existed, though memories of them were foggy.

Only their mentors remembered who they were, what they fought for, what they did, clearly.

The public was too caught up in present events to remise the missing heroes.

And after a while, even for their mentors, they were just a fond memory, fading into the distance.

* * *

><p>Cassie grunted slightly when Black Canary's foot landed on the side of her abdomen, pushing her to the side forcefully. Wondergirl dodged, squatting down, before shooting out a leg to trip Dinah. Canary saw the attack coming and jumped, before grabbing Cassie's shoulder and pulling her up before slamming her body onto the floor.<p>

A computerized voice rang out clearly. "Fail."

"One more time!" Wondergirl said, rising to her feet.

Canary dropped into a fighting stance and nodded. "Bring it on."

Wondergirl charged at her again. This time, her vision flashed to a dark haired boy wearing black. Blinking, Dinah was shocked at how close Cassie was, and dropped down immediately, narrowly dodging the girl's fist.

Again, instead of Cassie, Dinah saw the same Kryptonian boy running at her, with that familiar, determined look on his face. Gritting her teeth, Dinah shot out her leg and tripped the girl.

The computer announced another fail, and black canary just grabbed her water bottle and flung it to the other side of the room.

"Dinah." A male voice called from the doorway. The whole team looked from their instructor to Oliver Queen, archer and billionaire extraordinaire, standing at the door, frowning slightly. He jerked his head slightly.

Black canary nodded, and he left. "Training's over for today. Hit the showers and you're free, just report tomorrow. Punctually."

The teens nodded silently, and the blonde sighed slightly before leaving too.

Once she was out of earshot, the team began talking.

"What was that about?" Arrowette whispered. "She's never acted that way before."

"That time of the month?" Beast Boy supplied, before being hit on the head by an amused Bumblebee.

Wondergirl brushed it off. "Can't be. She's never hit that hard before... Even if it didn't really hurt me. And did you see how close I got before she ducked? When I was running towards her, her eyes were glazed over and it was like she wasn't even paying attention to the fight."

Blue Beetle nodded. "Yeah, and did you see the force she put behind that throw?"

"I think I know why." Robin said. The team gathered around him as he projected a screen from his wrist computer, typing on it. "And… camera systems down temporarily." He announced just as the CCTV cameras in the gym powered off.

"All of you know that there was a previous Young justice, right? Well, while I was digging around the cave's systems, I happened to find this." A file popped up on the screen, and its properties stated that it was almost at full capacity, and it was named "BP1".

"So?" Wondergirl questioned.

Robin grinned. "It's encoded and heavily guarded. I recognize some of the work and its batman's, along with some others that are almost as superior as his. The first time, one of my computers exploded. The second one died by virus. But I've uncovered this."

The file was opened, and in it were several more files. Each was titled after each Superhero – "Aqualad", "Robin", "Kid Flash", "Superboy", "Miss Martian", "Artemis", "Zatanna" and "Speedy".

"Were those the ex-members?" Beast Boy asked.

Bumblebee made a face. "I've never heard of some of them before, though. Kind of familiar, but not really. And what's with the Aqualad and Robin?"

"The previous Aqualad was a hero of mine, Kaldur." Lagoon Boy spoke out. "I don't know what happened to him, but I haven't seen him for a very long time."

Jason hummed. "There was a previous Robin too, but I don't know much about him. Bats won't tell me anything."

"Oh!" Wondergirl grinned as she realised. "Speedy! That was the name that Arsenal had before, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Arrowette bit her lip. "But he had another name after Speedy, before Arsenal… Red Arrow, wasn't it? I never knew he'd been in the previous young justice. We have to ask him about it one day."

"Well, I've only managed to open one file so far and only access one short clip from that camera." Robin stated, clicking on the "Superboy" file and pointing to the camera across the room at the same time.

There were many documents inside it, but Robin clicked on the file "Training Sessions", which opened up to show lists of videos. One of them played, showing a muscled teenager facing off a younger looking canary.

"God. I never knew there was a Superboy…" Blue Beetle gasped, eyes sliding over the S shield on his shirt.

As the clip played, the team was quick to realise the similar patterns.

"That… that's almost the same as my fighting style!" Wondergirl pointed at the screen as "Superboy" was brought down by Canary the same way as how she'd been brought down by her only minutes ago.

"I know." Robin commented as the video stopped. "I just hope they're not just making us a copy of them. I just need to crack open the other files and we'll know everything about it."

"What happened to them?" Beast boy asked. "I haven't seen them on the news lately as soloists or anything."

"Maybe they're on an intergalactic mission that takes a long time." Arrowette shrugged.

Wondergirl made a face. "Or maybe, something happened to them. Something bad."

The team sat in silence as they digested it. Two Robins. Two Aqualads. Unknown heroes who were popular before their time.

"We need to see Arsenal immediately." Lagoon Boy stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"Already on it." Robin said, typing quickly on his keyboard. "He's a thousand leagues under the sea right now, but he's scheduled to be back in the early morning. We'll give him a… surprise visit mid-morning then. All in favour?"

Everyone nodded.

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it?<strong>_

_**I hope i didn't ruin it or anything. I had new inspiration for the story :]**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**It brightens my day :]**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visit

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Im back with a new chapter! :]**_

_**Hope you like this one.**_

_**A pairing from young justice I hope you like :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT~<strong>_

_**As said in the last chapter, I've changed some of the Characters in the new Young Justice to suit the new tv show better :] **_

_**Here is the list of heroes in the new Young Justice.**_

**Robin (Jason Todd). ****Wondergirl (Cassie). ****Arrowette. ****Beast Boy.** **Lagoon Boy. ****Bumblebee.** **Blue Beetle**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>iSniffMarkers: Sorry, I wrote this before Rocket came out and I'm not really sure about her :]<strong>_

_**anon: You'll understand after this chapter.**_

_**kitcatofthenight: Soon, i guess :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll know what happened to them soon! Just not this chapter. ;]<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Reviews are LOVE :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Unexpected Visit<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arsenal had just gotten back from his mission, and he was tired as hell. Dumping his quiver, along with his crossbow and mask on the table, Roy groaned and collapsed onto the slightly worn out couch in his –<em>their<em> – living room.

There had been _fifteen_ krakens and _seven_ giant white sharks to deal with, along with detonating a bomb at the bottom of a sunken world war 2 submarine in the middle of nowhere under the sea, with no backup other than Aquaman.

And now he owed the underwater King a drink.

Just...

_Fuck_.

And he'd been locked out of his bedroom by Jade. _Again_.

The wooden door leading to his normal sleeping place, that contained a huge, comfy bed, had been slashed with a 'C' with Jade's old Sais, and it had been stabbed into the wood next to it.

Blame him for falling in love with an ex league of shadows assassin.

The sun was already up, and he could hear Cheshire waking up in their room, although he knew she wasn't coming out soon.

But before he could fall asleep, the doorbell rang.

It _rang_.

And it didn't go away.

Oh God.

How he wanted it shut up.

Rolling off the couch and snatching open the door, he greeted the people outside with a hostile "Yes!"

And was surprised to find _them_ at his door.

Them, who the Justice League had used to replace the original 7. All of them tested and selected based on their abilities, just to create another clone of the original. It was so Cadmus-like that it made him regret joining them for a while.

There was the new robin, Jason Todd. Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Arrowette and Bumblebee.

He'd never really met them in person, though he knew about Robin and Arrowette. Queen had taken a liking to her, though he never took her in. He guessed Oliver finally kept to his promises.

After a short pause, it was Robin who spoke up. "We're here to speak to… Roy Harper?"

"Arsenal." His voice was harsh, slightly from lack of use. He didn't know what they wanted from him and knowing the bat family, it was probably up to no good if it wasn't Batman himself at his door. "What do you want? Did the whole Justice League fall in the hour I was inactive?"

They didn't laugh at the sarcasm in his tone.

Dick would've. Might've. Could've.

If they'd still been here…

If he'd never left them or Oliver. If he'd taken care of them better, not neglected them and showed them a bad example…

Well, no use talking about crap like that anymore.

Bumblebee looked unsure. "…No. We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Can we come in?" Arrowette demanded. Impatient. _Exactly like Artemis._

Arsenal sighed, before opening the door wide and stepping back. The whole of the New Young Justice crowded inside his small apartment before he slammed close the door and double locked it. Turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, Harper gave them an expecting look. "Well?"

And he hadn't missed the looks they'd sent to his shredded bedroom door either.

"So…" Blue Beetle started, but was cut off by Beast Boy.

"We wanna know who the previous Young Justice was, what they did and what happened to them. I remember them saving me, but I can't remember their faces or anything else. It's driving me crazy!" Garfield said, throwing his hands up. Arrowette rolled her eyes, but patted him on the back.

"…Why do you even want to know?" the archer raised a brow. "You've gone on perfectly fine without knowing who they are. It doesn't seem necessary."

Jason crossed his arms to match Roy's position, scowling slightly at the older vigilante. "Listen up. We were taught by rotating superheroes until a week ago, when Canary came over and started teaching us as a full time instructor. She started acting really weirdly the last few days while sparring with us-"

"Wait wait wait wait…" the previous protégé of Green Arrow leaned forward, dropping his arms. "You said _Canary_ was in _Mount Justice_. _Training, you,_ of all people… _Black Canary_."

Lagoon Boy nodded. "She's strong. She was the previous team's full time mentor, wasn't she. Back in the day, I've heard she was almost unstoppable."

"That's nothing compared to…" Arsenal drifted off. "But that's… that's impossible. Canary _can't_ have been there."

"Well, she was," Jason stated, continuing. "We would have asked the other Justice League members but you were the only one on the team previously that hasn't disappeared."

Arsenal shrugged. "Figured."

"So are you gonna tell us?" Wondergirl asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Depends on exactly what you're asking." Roy explained, leaning on the wall. "Young Justice was formed 12 years ago, disbanded 10 years ago. Made up of Team Leader Aqualad, Kid Flash and the First Robin as original members." At that, he sent meaningful glances at the new Aqualad and Robin. "On their first ever mission, they found Superboy, in Cadmus. Next came Miss Martian, the supposed niece of Martian Manhunter. Artemis was tracked when she saved the team with an arrow. Lastly, Zatanna joined the team. I was there with them, but chose not to join until a later part, so I was only a member for a little while before I was inducted to the league."

"So they were disbanded. By the League?" Beast Boy questioned.

"No." the former Red Arrow shook his head. "By themselves. One day, they just packed up and left. Every single one of them."

"But why? They seemed to have been doing very well, so much better than this team." Bumblebee gestured to herself and her team, who nodded seriously.

"You don't understand." A husky female voice commented. Startled, the team turned around to see Jade walking out of the bedroom. She looked almost exactly like Artemis, though her hair was jet black. It had changed from the previous wild tangle from their younger years to long wavy strands, pulled back by a sequined green hairband. "The team had _many_ secrets. Much more than any of you do, and many different sources that drove them to do good."

Harper's eyes narrowed at his wife. "This is Jade, my wife."

Cheshire walked next to her husband, and then circled around them again. the team watched her every smooth, elegant step. Like a _cat_.

"They were the first batch of sidekicks that the League used for their own. The rough experiment. Don't you realize how much you resemble the first team?" She purred slightly, her eyes narrowing into slits and the corners of her mouth perking up slightly. "You're their successors. You're meant to be better, a perfected team with no secrets between yourselves so history won't be repeated and your little team won't be _ripped_ apart at the seams like the first team."

"Jade, stop." Arsenal growled softly.

She continued. "The first team was so close they were like a family. But they didn't even know the true identities of some of their members. It might have been the secrets they had… or maybe they just couldn't stand being in the League's _shadow_ anymore." Jade all but hissed, spitting out her next words. "You're a _better version_ the league created. To replace them when they grow old. To replace those that disappeared. You're replacements."

"_Jade!_"

It was silent, the wind blowing in through the open window shifting the curtains.

"All of you, out." Arsenal demanded. "Out!"

It had already been _ten_ years.

He was already _twenty-eight_ years old.

Oliver was already _forty-two_.

Soon enough, they'd _all _grow _old_.

And when that happened, they would need… _replacements_.

Before they _disappeared_ for _good_.

And that team was their _best bet_ right then.

_Unless_, of course…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mysterious ending ;]<strong>_

_**I'm planning this as I go so I'm still thinking about when the original YJ members will appear, though I have a rough plan already!**_

_**Please Please Review! **_

_**Tell me what you think! :]**_


	4. Chapter 4: Argument

_**Here. Is. The. Next. Chapter!**_

_**Aren't we excited? :D**_

_**I finally got down to doing it after a severe case of writers' block :P Hope my writing isn't affected by it, though... **_

_**Oh oh oh who here just LOVES the Maruaders (Harry Potter) ? :D I watched this rerun of HPaTHBP, got into the Harry Potter fanfic archives and just fell in love with the Maruaders!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT~<strong>_

_**As said in the last chapter, I've changed some of the Characters in the new Young Justice to suit the new tv show better :] **_

_**Here is the list of heroes in the new Young Justice.**_

**Robin (Jason Todd). ****Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark). ****Arrowette (Cissie King-Jones). ****Beast Boy (Garfield Logan).** **Lagoon Boy (La'gaan). ****Bumblebee (Karen Beecher).** **Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah-Leigh-Black : yesssssss! I can't wait either! :]<em>**

**_Dark Goddess Of Shadows : Hmm I'm not exactly sure yet, and i can't tell you that yet! :]_**

**_CHiKa-RoXy : Thankyou so much! It means alot to me! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review, guys!<em>**

**_Love ya loads!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Argument<strong>_

* * *

><p>"No, Ollie." Black Canary folded her arms, stubbornly refusing her husband. "No means no. I'm not going to teach them anymore. Did you see what happened when I went back? Ten years ago, I vowed not to step foot into that place again, and until an emergency or life or death situation arises, I will not break my vow to the team unnecessarily for their… their <em>replacements<em>!" She practically spat out the last word. "I don't know what they were thinking, making another team. We hadn't searched properly before they gave up."

"We know we did, Canary. You know it as well as I do." Green Arrow told her. "We searched high and low, all the way out of the galaxy. There was no sign of them."

They were currently outside one of the Justice League's meeting rooms in the watchtower. A meeting had only just finished, with its members dispersing right afterwards. Even after 10 years, crime still hadn't gone down. In fact, with the increasingly available and advanced technology, it was also getting harder to fight villains.

"We gave up too soon-"

"The world needs us to protect it-"

"Why can't those damned villains act like Barry's for once-"

"You know how they are-"

"Aren't you guilty for"

"I am, but-"

"Look at Arsenal-"

"He's different-"

"We abandoned them-"

"They couldn't be found-"

"For Ten Years-"

"You need to learn how to let go, it's in the past-"

"Oliver Queen, don't you dare act like they're _dead_!"

A deathly silence took over, with both breathing hard, glaring at each other.

Neither one of them had expected their argument to come to this.

How could someone think that way, about them… It was just impossible.

After another long pause, Oliver finally started to say something.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were!" Black Canary snapped, walking towards him, poking a finger into his chest each time she stepped forward. "And you know it!"

The Billionaire sighed. "You know we've been over this before. The League has thought about it and it isn't entirely implausible. A year is a long time alone, and ten years without anyone is much worse. _Anything_ could have happened during that time."

Dinah placed two slender fingers at her temples. "I don't want to think about that. Regardless, I'm still not going back."

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest too, determinedly ignoring the withering glare Dinah sent his way. "You need to face it, Dinah. You can't go your whole life fearing teaching others or even stepping foot into Mount Justice."

Dinah smirked, a sharp, bitter laugh escaping lush red lips as something mad flashed in her narrowed eyes. "Oh, like you've ever faced yours."

A moment of silence between them passed as the heroine's eyes diluted. "…Oh… I…"

Oliver just shook his head with a sad smile.

A breeze blew past them, stopping to reveal the scarlet speedster. A small smile played on his lips, the only part uncovered by his red suit. "Am I… interrupting anything?"

"No, Barry." Oliver rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Ah." The Flash's smile drooped slightly before the edges tilted up again with obvious force put behind it. "The team. Apparently they went to see Sp-Re-Arsenal this morning. It was about the first… batch. But he didn't give them the answers they wanted, and chased them out before Che-Jade could do any real harm."

Black Canary sighed, "And they're here now?"

Barry nodded.

Oliver shrugged, making a slight face. "This should be interesting. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Jason Todd looked up as three more super heroes made their way into the main hall of the Justice League's orbiting headquarters, with the double electronic doors sliding open easily.<p>

Flash, Black Canary and Green Arrow – three more involved.

The new young justice team stood on a large marble slab that resembled a stage. Before them, stood a few key members of the Justice League that hadn't zeta-d away immediately after the meeting had adjourned. Mainly, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Batman.

The _Mentors_.

"We want to know." Robin folded his arms above his red-clad chest, staring straight at Batman – the leader of the Justice League, no less. As his respected mentor, Jason understood the need for Bruce to carry his own burden, and keep his own secrets.

But of course, this was too big a secret that involved too much of him that everyone knew except for him, and anyone in their generation.

The gathered heroes looked at each other, and Batman's lips pursed slightly in contemplation.

Blue Beetle and Wondergirl looked at each other, mistaking their pause as reluctance.

Arrowette bristled slightly at the pause, placing her hands on her hips. "Now."

"Why do you want to know?" Superman questioned, crossing his arms over his 'scout' uniform. "It's been so long and you've never asked about this or bothered about it much. Why does it make such a difference?"

"Because, it concerns us." Bumblebee snorted. "How do you expect to keep this from us for the rest of your lives? Wouldn't you want to know that you're a… second creation?"

"You're not a second creation," Aquaman butted in. "You're the second batch of the next generation of heroes. They were only the first."

"So what, we want to know about them. The 'first', as you call it." Cassie stated. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Unless you're hiding something, of course." La'gaan folded his arms too, joining in the debate.

"It's obvious that something's up." Arrowette pointed out. "You never mention them. We hardly know anything about them. And of course, the reluctance now."

"And of course, what happened with Black Canary in training." Robin muttered, though it was heard by all.

At the side of the spacious room, Canary tensed, before storming out of the room. Everyone noticed that she'd been slightly _off_ since the day in Mount Justice.

Martian Manhunter looked on silently, while Oliver groaned and Barry patted him on the back reassuringly.

"So, tell us." Robin nudged, glaring slightly at the dark knight, who only glared back. The duo's glares matched evenly, and Robin had no thoughts of backing down or succumbing to his mentor, and father's, notoriously infamous glare.

To everyone's ultimate surprise, Batman _smirked_.

That, was the closest thing anyone would get to a smile from the dark knight. That was the record so far, anyway, set by the first Robin, Dick Grayson himself, a _very_ long time ago.

"You're like him." Bruce Wayne stated, almost (dare I say) _fondly_. "You resemble him _so_ much."

The occupants of the room had their full attention on the father-son duo, one so nostalgic and so familiar that Barry felt shivers travel up his spine.

Where was… Where was _Wally_?

Clenching his fists, The Flash looked on as all the other heroes seemed to feel the same, as a hard edged look appeared in their eyes.

That moment, the Watchtower flashed red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooooooh.<strong>_

_**That left it in quite an ominous note :]**_

_**Please please Please Review! **_

_**Reviews are Love!**_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Invasion

_**Hey!**_

_**I'm back with another chapter! :] I hope you didn't wait that long!**_

_**Next, I'll work on Switching Sides, so no worries, if you read that too :]**_

_**Note: I do know that the current YJ Robin is Tim Drake, but I don't see why I can't use Jason. he's the second Robin, right? Well, they should have used him. His death shouldn't affect that much? :P**_

_**Another thing: The number of reviews has been declining and declining. Is my writing and the story deproving? it's kind of unencouraging.**_

_**Thanks to all those who Reviewed!**_

_**Please Tell me What you think!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**It Brightens my day :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Invasion<strong>_

* * *

><p>Martian Manhunter immediately flew up into the observation deck, turning intangible for that second he needed to pass through the floor of the perch, where a few messages in translucent red had popped up on the screens.<p>

The watchtower rocked to the side violently, shifting the entire gravitational pull. Batman growled up at J'onn, "What's happening?"

"Five large, unidentified space-crafts heading this way. Unfriendly." The Martian replied. "They've knocked down two layers of our defence already."

In a second, Batman had appeared at the observation tower and took charge of the situation. "Martian Manhunter, both Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Captain Atom and Superman to Watchtower Hangars immediately. Gear up for space travel – you're our first solar defence. Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Icon, Black Lightning, Fire, Orion, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E, Sky defence. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Arsenal, Plastic Man, Ice, Gypsy, as well as all honorary and available members, report to Hall of Justice, Mount Justice, as well as the different stations around the world. This is a Code Red."

Batman unhitched the league broadcasting system, scanning though the alerts on the screens. The heroes on the deck below quickly made their way to the zeta tubes, while a few others flew over to the Watchtower Javelin Hangars.

Bruce's attention was brought to the teens when Jason coughed into his hand tentatively. His eyes narrowed, seemingly glaring at them from behind the cowl. Obviously, he knew what they wanted. He wasn't the 'World's Greatest Detective' for nothing, and these were a group of super powered teens that had just argued with them about more trust only a minute ago.

"Hall of Justice. All of you." Batman finally ordered, after a long pause. Blue Beetle whooped, hi fiving a crowing Lagoon Boy. Wondergirl grinned, Bumblebee and Arrowette returning it. "But, strictly on defence. No offensive movements, and if there's anything at all above your standard, Zeta Beam to Mount Justice or the Watchtower immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" The team chorused together, before running, or flying, off to the Zeta Beams.

Turning around and activating the surveillance cameras, along with ones connected to Justice League members, after turning the Watchtower invisible, Batman watched tensely, his fists clenched until his knuckles were white.

He hoped it wouldn't end badly.

Like the last time.

* * *

><p>When the entire team arrived at the Hall of Justice, it was entirely void of people. Seemingly abandoned, anyway. Making their way out of the majestic building, they found people. Apparently, a new alien invasion was more exciting than the Hall of Justice. How insulting was that?<p>

Before anyone could say anything, Beast Boy spoke, in a coarse, shocked voice. "Up."

That was when they realised.

Everyone was looking _up_.

To the Sky.

Tourists snapped pictures desperately, locals snapped out of their daze and started running Dogs barked frantically, straining against their leashes while cats hissed, and the other heroes couldn't do anything but stare until they reached the ground.

Jason looked on with narrowed eyes; his teammates gasping with shock around him while he activated his glove computer and made it scan as quickly as possible.

"Holy Shit."

"Mother of God."

"Oh, Hera."

This was way above them.

Way, way, way above them.

Pun totally intended.

Large, red coloured, building sized ships could be seen from there, though they were still far above the Earth's Atmosphere. A glowing green net formed somewhere in the sky – one of the green lantern's work. Probably John, he was the less flashy one.

Hopefully, they wouldn't die.

* * *

><p>Superman's voice was broadcast loudly, from satellite speakers. "Turn back now. You are trespassing on Earth's galactic space. If you do not comply, we will be forced to take measures against you."<p>

Clark Kent was floating in space, his back facing the Earth, Red cape fluttering in the non-existent wind. John Stewart's net projectile spanned out over the horizon. Beside him, Hal Jordan locked his stern gaze the three large space ships. They seemed to be half organic, with flesh like tentacles sticking out from under the lower metal plates that seemed to make up armour.

Both Green Lanterns had rushed over immediately after Batman's announcement. Hal's hands were rested on his hips haughtily; even after all those years of being Green Lantern on Oa, his cocky, arrogant test pilot attitude still shone through.

"If you pass into the Earth's atmosphere without permission, it will be considered a breach of Inter-Galactic rule number 43, Section 2A." Hal informed, his voice booming as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hawkman placed his mace on his palm menacingly, while Hawkwoman crossed her arms over her chest with her mouth in a hard line.

A part of the ships detached, leaving a gaping black hole. Almost immediately, humanoid aliens with grey faces and tentacles coming out from masks on the lower parts of their faces flew out on things that looked like flying scooters, just bigger.

They started firing red beams at the League members, and Hal shielded them with a projected screen.

Sighing, Superman cracked his knuckles. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

><p>Two shadowy figures walked into a pitch black room. The first person was blonde, and tapped a hockey stick on the ground, bored. He was taller than the second figure, who stroked a cat with long, black nails.<p>

The second laughed; a high, cruel sound. "Perfect timing! What stupid alien race decided to invade Earth this time?"

The first grunted slightly, his voice rough and husky. "It doesn't matter. Just do it. _The Light_ doesn't tolerate mistakes."

"I can't die," The shorter figure cackled, his cat jumping off and prowling about. Two horn like features could be seen clearly on his head. "I am Chaos."

The other one ignored the first, looking through his white ski mask at a set of controls, lighted up slightly by the only light source in the room. "It's time. You've slept long enough… Children."

The first pressed a red button, labelled 'defrost'.

One by one, seven containment pods were lighted up by bright white lights.

All of them were filled with ice, along with a body each, and labelled at the bottom with a metal plate with black letters.

The pods opened, their glass fronts detaching and opening with vapour rising from the frozen bodies.

The devil horned one snickered, approaching the first pod and glowing blood red. "Wake and Rise, Kiddo."

A pair of emerald green eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was that counted as a cliffhanger? :P<em>**

**_Please Review! :]_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Battles and Cannons

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

_**Thank you ALL so much for all your support and the reviews you gave me! :D This is kind of like a reward for that. Thanks to your support, I could churn out this chapter really fast, much faster than normal :]**_

_**Love you guys, really!**_

_**Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! It really got me back up on my feet. Please Continue with your awesomeness and your reviews! :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Please please Review!<strong>_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Let's try to hit 100? :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on In Blackest Night:<strong>_

_The pods opened, their glass fronts detaching and opening with vapour rising from the frozen bodies._

_The devil horned one snickered, approaching the first pod and glowing blood red. "Wake and Rise, Kiddo."_

_A pair of emerald green eyes snapped open._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Battles and Cannons<strong>_

* * *

><p>Black Canary panted slightly, wiping a trickle of blood off her forehead. A pile of debris in front of her acted like the wall of a trench, keeping the enemies off and defending her at the same time.<p>

Picking a rubber band off the cracked and scorched floor, she tied up her golden locks in a tight, high ponytail. Breathing deeply, she stood and released a canary cry at another one of those smaller battle ships, long and red plated like the mother ships, though about as big as a bus and had tentacles below the armour though it could fly.

It screamed out in pain, or at least that's what she thought the deafening cry was meant to be. It crashed down onto the ground, twitching. Wondergirl jumped onto the head of the creature and plunged her Amazonian sword right through the armour and into the flesh below.

Behind her, a few of those aliens were approaching, but before they could shoot at her, Blue Beetle swept in, wiping the out with sonic blasts. He flew upwards, blasting off a few aliens from where Arrowette was, shooting every alien left, right and centre, from her vantage point on the roof top of one of the buildings near the Hall of Justice.

Below, Robin dodged one of the bodies that had been flung down the multi storey building, and made a note to shout at Arrowette later about common courtesy. Throwing dead alien bodies, with a hole where an arrow had been, down sixty stories was just rude.

Jason lashed out, kicking two aliens in the chests, he snapped out his Bo staff, stabbing both to ensure they were dead. He squatted down, aiming a bird-a-rang perfectly. Robin threw the weapon, and it swerved around to land in an alien's torso.

_Beep. Beep._

It exploded, bringing the whole squadron of aliens with it.

Beast boy charged past him as an elephant, running down the aliens with ease. He morphed into a lion next, biting and snarling at the aliens that started shooting at him. Lagoon Boy shot a high speed jet of water at them, successfully wiping them out. He rode past on a water wave, continuing to shoot jets of water at the aliens.

Bumblebee flew along the streets, zapping aliens on the buildings with high voltages of electricity, making them fall to their deaths.

With most of the aliens gone, the team regrouped with Black Canary. "The latest news is that three of the five mother ships have been defeated. With you kids here, we're lucky there wasn't a mother ship above us."

"We're not kids." Cassie stated, keeping her bloodied sword into its sheath at her side. It was lucky she'd brought it along. If not, it would have been so much harder to get rid of those alien scum – she would have had to pierce through their armour with her bare hands, or use brute force.

That moment, the shelter they'd been hiding under was blasted away. As the dust cleared away, Jason coughed, pushing a few pieces of debris off of himself. Cassie helped shove away a particularly large piece of brick wall, revealing Canary face down underneath.

"Oh no." Karen gasped, minimizing herself until she was as small as a real bee. La'gaan carried Canary, revealing Beast Boy and Arrowette, who were still quite fine and were stirring.

"She…She shielded them. From the debris!" Cassie stuttered slightly, shocked at how far the bird would actually go for them, seeing as she had been acting as though she _hated_ them from day 1.

"Uh… Guys?" Jaime's voice wavered slightly as he backed up to them. "We're in trouble."

Looking around, they realised 'trouble' was the understatement of the year.

They were surrounded.

Robin quickly did the math.

They were surrounded, with Canary hardly breathing, two team members almost conscious, and lastly, the rest of them team, who had been exhausted by the fight the entire day.

They had absolutely no chance.

The aliens' guns started up, glowing red.

But before any one of them could fire, a red breeze blew past, and all of the aliens mysteriously dropped dead, with their weapons useless on the floor.

The Flash stopped, standing before them with a large, easy-going smile plastered on his face. "You guys okay?"

Robin nodded hesitantly. "Mostly. Just tired out, but Canary's injured, from protecting BB and Arrow from the debris."

Cassie shrieked when Batman suddenly materialized right in between her and La'gaan, who was still carrying an unconscious Canary. "She's very unstable. Cracked skull, as well as two fractured ribs, sprained spine and broken ankle."

Doctor Fate, Superman and Martian Manhunter flew down, with the Green Lantern providing a projectile for Green Arrow and Aquaman to stand on. Hal took Black Canary gently with a glove, flying off immediately with Green Arrow looking at them, until they disappeared, worriedly.

"We're here to join the party." A husky voice purred, and a slim figure stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a green kimono, which was tightened at the waist and cut a few inches above the knee. It seemed shredded at some areas, although it was done purposely and not be an aliens. She had black hair, but no one could see her face as she wore a large, grinning Cheshire mask.

Batman frowned. "Cheshire."

The mystery girl laughed – a purring, smooth sound – and cartwheeled over to the heroes, pulling out her Sais easily halfway through the cartwheel. Her cartwheels were positioned perfectly, so that one Sai was placed at Batman's neck. The other heroes tensed, watching the exchange.

Jason was shocked, to say the least. No one could have gone that close to his mentor and father. That wasn't possible.

"Cheshire. Stop playing." A familiar, rough voice commented. Arsenal stepped out of the shadows, holding his bow in one hand. His brows furrowed slightly.

Though slightly hesitantly, Cheshire relaxed, spinning her weapons around her fingers expertly before placing them back in their holders at the sides of her dress.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Blue Beetle asked, turning back to the Leaguers. By this time, Karen had gone back to her normal size.

"We finished off the fourth Mother Ship just a while ago." Batman explained. "But we still need to defeat the last Mother ship, which is the biggest one. The signal we planted on it said that it's here."

Flash nodded. "According to the signal." He disappeared for a second before reappearing back at the exact same spot with a mechanical device in his hand, which was beeping urgently. "We're standing right under it."

All the heroes present looked up, only to find that it was clear sky. Superman looked at Flash with slight amusement. "Are you sure that thing's working properly?"

Batman was the only one who seemed to have not relaxed, a calculating look on his face. After a slight pause, he decided to throw a long range bat-a-rang up.

La'gaan was still looking up. "Yeah. There's like nothing-"

Everybody stopped when Lagoon Boy cut off suddenly, staring up with his mouth open. Batman looked down. "It's up there, alright."

"Oh My God." Arrowette whispered from the ground as she stared up. The other team members just looked up open mouthed, unable to speak.

Batman's bat-a-rang had hit the mother ship, spoiling its special light deflecting armour in one area, where a patch of red floated among the clouds. The aliens must have noticed it too, because they retracted the special armour, and a mother ship the side of a small town suddenly appeared in the middle of the sky.

"We're screwed." Beast Boy stated, clutching his head as he sat up.

A hole materialized right above them, where a cannon glowed red, preparing to fire.

Arrowette couldn't bring her gaze away from the cannon. "That, we are."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, that was the chapter so far, and the next chapter is already a work in progress! That was how much you guys 'helped' me write!<em>**

**_So frankly, the speed of the chapters depends on the number of reviews I get! :]_**

**_But it won't be a problem if i get about the same number as I did, maybe the next chapter will come out tomorrow, or the day after! :]_**

**_So please please Review! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: Shock

_**Heyyyyyyy**_

_**Such a fast update, ain't it? haha :]**_

_**I was really pleasantly surprised by the reviews all of you gave, and thanks to that, here you have your next chapter!**_

_**I kind of hurried up from baking to finish this chapter! I do hope it's good though, I tried fitting everybody into the picture :D**_

_**So now you know, if you review more, the faster the updates will be :] **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Goddess Of Shadows : You'd be surprised! Your hope isn't too far off :P<strong>_

_**didiyaya107: In fact, the original 7 appear in this chapter ;]**_

_**TheBaneOfOlympus91: Yes, THIS chapter! Seriously though, thanks for your support so far! :]**_

_**FudoTwin17: Here you go! Hahahahah**_

_**CHiKa-RoXy: Thanks for Your Support so far, i really appreciate your reviews! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_

_**More Reviews = Faster Updates! :]**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter - i think this is what most of you are looking forward to! :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on In Blackest Night:<strong>_

"_We're screwed." Beast Boy stated, clutching his head as he sat up._

_A hole materialized right above them, where a cannon glowed red, preparing to fire._

_Arrowette couldn't bring her gaze away from the cannon. "That, we are."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Shock<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jason's whole life seemed to flash before him in a few short seconds, and he resisted the urge to snicker at the cliché moment. He was sure the Flash could have tried bringing them away; it's just that the cannon was much too big to run away from, and the results would be more than one from a nuclear bomb.<p>

That was something no one could run from.

As the alien cannon fired, and a beam of red shot out of its black centre, somebody flew up towards is and extended her hands out towards the firing cannon. The laser was stopped, right in its tracks, by some kind of invisible shield, which absorbed all its energy and left it as nothing.

A bright blue cape fluttered in the wind that followed.

The Justice League members couldn't believe their eyes. It was _her_.

Her hair had been cut short, but it was still that same auburn, and those eyes…

It was _Megan_.

"Miss Martian." Martian Manhunter murmured, staring at his long-lost niece, awestruck. Both at how her powers had grown and how she was actually there, in front of him, after ten long years.

The team's mouths practically dropped open, just from the sheer power that she'd absorbed and managed to deflect. It was almost impossible – even Martian Manhunter hadn't tried to deflect it. It would have been suicide. So… what kind of superhero was she? The shocking thing was, she couldn't have been a day over 18.

A loud battle cry was heard, before a buff, black haired boy that wore the red S Shield on his black shirt flew right at the monstrosity, gaining momentum until he his fist met the armour of the mother ship… and pierced right through it. Blue Beetle almost spluttered at that. No one had been able to pierce through armour that thick! They had to be battered so much before anything could penetrate that skin.

The boy kept on going inside the mother ship, punching his way through.

Superman's hands clenched at his sides as he stared up at his clone. _He_ was… back.

A dark skinned boy wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black pants, rode on a wave. The difference between him and La'gaan was that his wave was much sleeker, and much faster. He extracted two bearers from his back, making a pair of electrical whips, and jumped, following the first boy into the mother ship.

Aquaman seemed speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, as clichéd as that sounded.

If any of the members of the team were to look at their mentors, they'd be shocked to see that they were all suffering the same blow as them, and maybe even more. The leaguers were just standing there, staring at the teens blankly.

The two boys had broken out of the mother ship at the other side, both landing on a rooftop, and the ship wobbled in the air. How had they been able to do that so fast? I might have been thanks to their combined power… but that was still so much! How powerful were they, really?

"Look!" Arrowette pointed out a figure, wearing entirely green, with long blonde hair, on a rooftop, aiming an arrow with green coloured fletching at the figure. When she shifted slightly, they realised she was actually holding four arrows – all at once.

"No Way," Oliver gasped, his domino-mask covered eyes widening as he recognized the skilled archer. The last time he's seen _her_, she could hardly shoot two accurately. That was… a huge improvement.

The girl fired, and all four met their mark, or so they thought. It looked like it, as the arrows were activated, a powerful surge of electricity went through the mother ship. It tipped over at the side, nearing the ground dangerously.

A long, black haired girl wearing a human magician's outfit joined the green skinned girl from before. Both girls floated in the air, observing the falling battleship without much thought.

A cackle echoed through the air, leaving Batman tensed up, as Jason was shocked to see. His mentor hardly tensed up like that – only if he were in serious, serious trouble.

At that moment, a slim built boy with short, black hair and a domino mask covering his eyes swung above them, his hand holding onto the string of a grappling hook. His costume was colourful, consisting of Yellow, green, red and black. The boy let go of the hook at its climax, jumping into a few tumbles in the air before holding out his hands as though he were suspended in the air.

For a few seconds, he looked like he was _flying_, frozen in the air, before he somehow pushed forward and landed on the sinking spaceship. Extracting something off of the side of the ship, he shot another grappling hook and swung safely down onto the ground.

A strong burst of wind blew past them, whipping around Arrowette and Cassie's long hair. Everyone wobbled slightly from the sheer force, and only The Flash seemed undisturbed by it, though remaining shell-shocked and frozen to the spot.

A boy wearing a traditional canary yellow and bright red costume with the traditional lightning bolt sign in the middle of his chest stopped right below the falling mass of alien technology.

_Impossible._

They'd all seen those costumes before, those masks and those heroes.

As if from another world, maybe another time.

The Flash landed on his knees, still mostly in shock. He could only whisper softly, the name of his lost nephew and partner. "_Kid Flash_."

The magician girl raised her arms, her eyes glowing slightly. "Hsart neila lla tcelloc." Her voice seemed to echo around the city loudly. In a second, all of the bits of debris and Aliens, as long as their technology, flew up and were attracted to one place, above the falling mother ship, as though there was a specific 'alien tech magnet' placed above it.

The teenage speedster grinned, placing his goggles back onto his eyes, and zoomed off into a circle, making a tornado-like wind structure that contained all the alien tech. Kid Flash shouted out, "Zatanna!"

The magician girl raised her hands and cast another spell. "Hcnert anairam otni latrop yaw eno."

The air seemed to be still for a moment, before a loud, ripping sound was heard, and the sky seemed to just tear into two. Doctor Fate stood star-struck. "She opened a portal… and ripped the material between worlds. That's… too advanced…"

The canary yellow and red speedster angled his running to the side, pouring out all the debris into the gaping hole that led to pitch black. When all of it was gone, the girl, 'Zatanna', waved her hand into her body, and the portal disappeared. Kid Flash stopped running, saluting the two floating girls playfully with a grin on his face.

The dark skinned boy had appeared a few feet before them. In a commander's voice, he ordered confidently. "Young Justice, Fall in."

The colourfully costumed boy landed next to the leader, flanking him on the left, while the speedster reappeared on the right and pulled up his goggles, an easy smile on his face, flanking him on the right. The archer stood next to the speedster, a slight scowl on her face and her hand clutching a large green bow. Beside her, floated the magician-girl, with a black top hat balanced stylishly on her black locks. The Martian girl floated daintily next to Robin with the teenage superman next to her, a nonchalant look on his face.

Nobody moved.

Nobody spoke.

The two groups stared at each other, one in disbelief and shock and the other in warmth and relief.

Wally was the first to take action. He sped over to his uncle, knocking him off his feet.

The two speedsters lay on the ground, Wally on top of his uncle. The Flash stared back at his nephew in shock. "…Wally? Is that really _you_?"

Wally West laughed out heartily before he hugged the scarlet speedster like there was no tomorrow, nodding. "Uncle Barry!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review!<em>**

**_More Reviews = Faster Updates!_**

**_Besides, I really wanna know what you guys think of it so far! :]_**

**_Until Next Time!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Vantage Point

_**Hey again!**_

_**Thank you Thank You so much for all the reviews!**_

_**As promised, here is the next (really long) chapter :]**_

_**Truthfully, I'm able to update this fast slightly cause its holidays now. :P**_

_**But either way, thanks to you all giving reviews, I update fast too :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crossoverpairinglover: if you're asking as to where Rocket is, the answer is that she's not in this sotry. Simply because I wrote this before she even came out in YJ, and it would be too troublesome to add her in at this point of time.<strong>_

_**CHiKa-RoXy : Haha really? That was a cliffy? Mmhmm. :3**_

_**mixxi: Yes, yess, it IS fishy ;]**_

_**Dark Goddess Of Shadows : What do you mean by OT7?**_

_**VampirePrinssess : You'll see some of it in this chapter. Who knows if they're telling the truth ;]**_

_**Neko Tiger: If you mean like SuperboyXMiss Martian and ArtemisXWally and ZatannaXRobin and stuff like that, then yeah, I'm keeping them. I prefer them to the pairings now :/ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_

_**Tell me what you thinK! :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on In Blackest Night:<strong>_

_Wally was the first to take action. He sped over to his uncle, knocking him off his feet. _

_The two speedsters lay on the ground, Wally on top of his uncle. The Flash stared back at his nephew in shock. "…Wally? Is that really you?"_

_Wally West laughed out heartily before he hugged the scarlet speedster like there was no tomorrow, nodding. "Uncle Barry!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Vantage Point<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Used<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Martian Manhunter – Robin<strong>_

"Who am I?"

"Martian Manhunter, Megan's uncle."

"What is your Alias?"

"Robin."

"Name?"

"Richard Grayson-Wayne."

"How old were you when you left the league, and how old are you now?"

"I was 14. I'm now… 16 biologically, 24 mentally."

"Tell me everything you remember happening, from the start."

"I was used." The young bird shrugged, slumped in his seat as he faced Megan's uncle. "Ten years ago, on that last mission, I had been captured for a while when I went ahead without the team. You know how much I like doing that disappearing act thing? Yeah. I don't really remember much of that time, but I know Queen Bee was there. She did something to me, and suddenly, I just saw how badly the league had been treating us."

The Martian knew he was sincere; there was something in his voice that told him he was telling the truth. There were no hesitations or wavering at all. Since 10 years ago, although the boy claimed to be only 2 years older than he was when he left, the Martian could see the growth spurt. Robin was now about a few centimetres taller than his shoulder, and although he was quite slim, he could see the muscles that were there that weren't there before, and his shoulders were broader.

Robin paused. "Well, I still kinda think that now. You guys never really trusted us." He looked at the black mirror, at where he suspected Batman was, turning back after a while. "I think I was instructed to split the team up, that's why we weren't really getting along. I made it so that no one listened to Kaldur, nobody cared about Miss Martian, people went too far with Supey, nobody bothered with Wally, people were too nosey with Artemis and people misunderstood Zee."

"And so, that was how we broke up. We split up and hid from the league, well that's what happened, I assume." His voice took on a bitter note. "I was used again, to track them down one by one, and bring them back to the base we were kept in to be tortured, trained, educated and frozen."

Robin sighed. "The last thing I remember was waking up and breaking out of there."

Martian Manhunter reclined on his chair.

This was worse than they thought.

* * *

><p><em>Frozen<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman – Aqualad<strong>_

"Who am I?"

"Batman."

"What's your Alias?"

"Aqualad."

"Name?"

"Kaldur'ahm."

"How old were you when you left the league, and how old are you now?"

"I was 17… I'm now 19 biologically, 27 mentally."

"Tell me everything you remember, from the start."

"After that last mission, everybody just fell apart. They doubted themselves and they doubted me, as their leader. It was not very surprising to me that we disbanded. I took a trip around the worlds' oceans, discovering other species and stopping some of Ocean Master and Black Manta's men on the way. When I went back to Atlantis only a short few months later, I saw that my King had replaced me with Garth and Tula. I was… sad." Kaldur told him, "So sad, that I decided not to return. I left and continued with my travels… until I was stopped by Robin. We talked, and it was quite refreshing to talk to someone. But then we were ambushed, and Robin revealed that he was the traitor. Of course, we found out that he had been brainwashed during our first awakening."

"Wally was the last to be captured." Aqualad stated. "During the time needed in tracking down the others with Robin's help, they broke us down. Physically and mentally, we were exhausted, though they continued giving us plentiful good food and comfortable rest areas. Truthfully, we were waiting for the league to rescue us. In the end, you never came."

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his mask. It was the truth – the league never searched hard enough, maybe thanks to the fact that it was them who left of their own accord. This slightly older Aqualad was more muscular than before; taller, and seemed to be a lot more confident in himself.

"We were frozen, and during that time, the Light pumped everything theoretical that could possibly be of use to us into our brains. Some of us were frozen for 2 years, some more, some less. I was forced to train with Black Manta, and it was extremely brutal. Though for the past few years, I am positive that we were frozen."

* * *

><p><em>Hurt<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green Arrow – Zatanna <strong>_

"Who am I?"

"Green Arrow."

"What's your Alias?"

"Zatanna."

"Name?"

"Zatanna Zatara."

"How old were you when you left the league, and how old are you now?"

"When I left, I was 15… I'm now 16 biologically, but 25 mentally. It's because of a de-aging spell Klarion forced me to put on myself and Kid Flash, because we were awake more than the others."

Green Arrow sucked in a breath, before continuing. "Tell me everything you remember, from the start."

"Nobody seemed to understand me after that last mission we went on, and I was quite depressed. I mean, my father never really let me go to normal schools, so they were my only friends that were human and my age. So being ignored was pretty unasterous." Zatanna giggled slightly at Robin's made-up word. "That day, the team had this horrible, horrible, fight. Everyone was shouting and screaming at each other, and I felt so irritable. Every little thing just shook me and I hated it. Then, everybody just blew up, and as a team effort for the last time, we disbanded and left Mount Justice."

"I went back home for a while, studying more in-depth magic. It was a few months before I decided to come back to this earth. It was then when I was tracked down and knocked out. They knew my weakness, and covered my mouth first." Her eyes narrowed. "Since I had gained a lot of knowledge already, most of the time Klarion trained me on hand to hand combat and first-hand training, along with Wally. That's why Klarion forced to perform the de-aging spell on both of us, although it didn't exactly… go perfectly. It didn't de-age our bodies properly, which is why I look older than I am biologically."

Green Arrow nodded slowly, collecting all the 'data' in his head. Her uniform was different, consisting of a white, laced tube body suit that exposed her stocking clad thighs, a black suit jacket over it and a white choker necklace. Her long black hair was slightly curly and she wore a black magician's top hat sometimes. Zatanna seemed slimmer, and more developed.

"We were frozen this past year or so, though. The next thing I knew, we were awakening, and the bonds that we had were gone. So we broke out, and I tracked most of the main leaguers down to the Hall of Justice."

* * *

><p><em>Trained<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Superman – Kid Flash<strong>_

"Who am I?"

"Supey Senior."

Superman rolled his eyes, though he made no comment.

"What's your Alias?"

"Kid Flash, Fastest Boy Alive."

"Name?"

"Wally West."

"How old were you when you left the league, and how old are you now?"

"Hmm... Lemme think about that. I guess I was 16 when I left? Now, without anything, I'm supposed to be 26, but I'm 18 now, thanks to the spell from Zee. Without it, I should be around 23 or 24."

"Tell me everything you remember, from the start."

"I hated those days after that last mission the team went on together. It was chaotic, and everybody was annoyed with each other. Supey seemed almost deranged, and Megan seemed so lost. When the team disbanded, I ran off and explored the world. For a while, Artemis tagged along… and maybe, something happened between us. Anyway, people seemed to like giving food to the 'little speedster' they'd seen on TV, so I didn't steal or anything, and I caught stuff in forests and seas. It was kinda like a really long Camping trip that took place all around the world." Wally shrugged. "I learnt to avoid speed detectors, avoid routes Uncle Barry always took during his daily laps around the world."

"There was one day, though. It was the only time I'd run into The Flash after that day. I knew he'd been looking for me, and it looked like he just ran into the Speed Force. So I tried vibrating his molecules in reverse to stop them from speeding out of control. It worked; I called the police using a public phone, and sped to Africa." The teenage speedster explained. "I was caught last, because I'd been travelling around the world so much and avoiding all trouble. Most of those years with them were physical work. I… I was glad they finally froze me. It was so tiring I just slumped down after one day, every day."

Superman nodded understandingly. Examining the speedster, it was easy to see how he'd changed. His body was slimmer, more streamlined for speed. The freckles that were normally splashed on his cheeks were gone, and he seemed tanner. They'd probably tried regenerating him every night with fake Vitamin D.

"Though, I never gave up hope that one day; Uncle Barry would barge through those walls, kick those guys' butts and free me and the team, all with that smile of his. But that day never came. The only upside was that they fed me well, at least. And you know how my metabolism works. Truthfully, that's all that kept me surviving."

* * *

><p><em>Compromised<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doctor Fate – Artemis<strong>_

"Who am I?"

"Doctor Fate, Giovanni Zatara, whatever."

"What's your Alias?"

"Artemis"

"Name?"

"Artemis Crock."

"How old were you when you left the league, and how old are you now?"

"I was… 16 when the team broke up. Now, I'm 17 biologically, should be 26 though."

"Tell me everything you remember, from the start."

"Those early days, I remember feeling so at peace, even with those fights with Wally. It felt like I finally belonged. But after that last mission, everything changed. Slowly, I just felt more and more irritated with the others and I couldn't stand anyone at all. I still feel guilty about starting that fight with Wally – I think it was the one that made us decide to disband the team." Artemis sighed. "After that, I went back to Gotham one last time and hitched a ride with Wally for the first few months. It was pretty fun, but I got tired of being on the move so much, so asked him to drop me off at Star City. That was, if he didn't mind. It was really risky, and if we weren't careful, he could've been caught."

"Being Wally, he agreed, obviously. I tried convincing him to stay with me, but he told me he wasn't ready to go back to his uncle. We said goodbye, and went our separate ways. Of course, before I could get up to Ollie's place, I was nabbed off the street." The archer shrugged. "It seems kinda clichéd now, white van, chloroform to the mouth and everything considered. I was trained by Sportsmaster again, and those captured hardly saw each other. It wasn't until Kid Mouth was captured that I was frozen."

Doctor Fate could see the changes in her. Her muscles were hardened, and her hands were even more calloused than before. Whatever innocence that was left in her eyes had been extinguished in those ten years.

"It seemed like just a dreamless sleep, and I was only awakened one other time. The next thing I knew, I was awake, we broke out, and you know the rest of the story."

* * *

><p><em>And Survived<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Flash – Superboy<strong>_

"Who am I?"

"The Flash, Wally's uncle."

"What's your Alias?"

"Superboy."

"Name?"

"Conner Kent."

"How old were you when you left the league, and how old are you now?"

"I was 16, and I'm still 16."

Barry perked up. "Why's that?"

"My genetic material doesn't allow me to physically age… but I was awake for 2 or 3 years, so I should be about 18 now, though I really should be 26."

The Flash made a face as something cracked – really loudly – on the other side of the one way mirror. "Well then, kiddo, let's get this over with. Tell me everything you remember, from the start."

"Those days after that last mission, I felt… angrier than usual – much more. Every little thing ticked me off, and the methods Black Canary taught me in keeping calm weren't helping much. So that day when that fight broke out, I couldn't stand it. Something in me just broke, you know?" Superboy shrugged. "After that day, I rode with Sphere and Wolf to Superman's fortress of solitude. I felt so guilty that I'd taken Sphere and Wolf away from the team that I froze them, and ran off."

"The computer recognized me as Superman, though. It was easy enough – I do have half of his genetic material, and the conditions up there weren't too good for electronics either. Those days, I felt so hopeless that I just gave up on my way back to America that I just… gave up. It wasn't long after that they found me, and in my weakened state, I couldn't fight back." The clone explained with a slightly sour edge to his tone. "I was put through many tests after that, designed by Luthor, I was frozen, and that's it."

Flash nodded, standing up. The boy didn't look different from ten years before, at all, except maybe slightly taller. He seemed more… solid too, somehow. And he had a feeling Superman would have to go check up on his little fort soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>But not without any scars.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquaman – Miss Martian<strong>_

"Who am I?"

"Aquaman."

"What's your Alias?"

"Miss Martian."

"Name?"

"Megan Morse."

"How old were you when you left the league, and how old are you now?"

"I was 17 when the team broke up, 27 mentally and 18 biologically."

"Tell me everything you remember, from the start."

"I didn't know what happened, after that last mission. Everyone's thoughts were so chaotic and jumbled and _angry_!" Megan took a breath. "I didn't want to get affected, but it was really hard to block out such… strong emotions. After the team broke up, I rode out in the bioship and we stayed camouflaged for a few days while I meditated to get rid of the stress."

"Since I couldn't go back to the league or my uncle, I decided to return back to Mars. While I was preparing for the trip, my guess was that I was tracked down. On the night I was meant to take off, I heard them coming. I knew what they were planning to do – to freeze us and 'train' us, so I hid the bioship and put her on permanent camouflage and lockdown, unless I were to open her myself." Miss Martian continued, taking on a pained tone. "They were ready for me, and they had _fire_. _So_ much fire." She paused, closing her eyes for a while.

Arthur allowed her a brief respite.

"Psimon, Queen Bee… There were so many of them who came and went, who tried to train me to become a stronger person altogether. The rest of the time, I was sleeping."

He could see the difference. She seemed much older, more serious than when she'd first arrived on Earth. The length of her hair was shocking. But even more so were the emotions in her eyes.

"I was so relieved when we broke out of there. After Zatanna tracked down most of our mentors, we raced over as fast as we could, though Wally had to stop by some place because his metabolism was acting up. I saw the cannon about to fire, and I didn't think. I just flew in front of it and blocked it as best as I could."

* * *

><p>"Who was it that captured you?"<p>

"_The Light."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there it is, a super long chapter that might hopefully answer some of your questions.<em>**

**_Another question from me to you is : Do you think they're telling the truth? ;]_**

**_Please keep up the reviews and you'll most likely get another update as fast!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**


	9. Chapter 9: First Meeting

_**Hey all!**_

_**I'm Back again!**_

_**Sorry for the slight delay, I was at camp and sprained my ankle :{) Like A SIR! :D**_

_**Please keep up with all the reviews, I really couldn't update cause I was at camp. :]**_

_**Trust me, your reviews really do help me get back up on my feet. If not, I wouldn't have updated so fast!**_

_**Hahahah well, anyway, this is the 9th chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crossoverpairinglover : Yep! There will be Supermartian. I really don't know what Miss Martian sees in La'gaan.<strong>_

_**CHiKa-RoXy : The mentors were all watching the interrogations behind the one way glass, like how policemen do during their interrogations. That was just Superman breaking something when he found out Superboy snuck into his fortress of SOLITUDE and him not finding out about it, also cause you know, its supposed to be a fortress of SOLITUDE. So yeah. :] Oooh yes, that sounds nice about now!**_

_**Sairey13 : Yeah sure, tell me what you think! :]**_

_**Neko Tiger : I don't think it's aything like the missing 16 hours. When I write, you can judge later on if it really is ;] In here, Miss Martian isn't as bright and cheery as before, but not as serious and broody as later on during Invasion.**_

_**Fighter1357 : HAHA Yeah, Italics do freak out people :D **_

_**VampirePrinssess : Rob wasn't exactly the 'traitor', cause he didn't really know he was being controlled.. but kinda? haha well, you'll understand more later on!**_

_**Cape-Jacker : Yeah, but remember, they weren't interrogated by their own mentors and they aren't that close to the other supers. Also, they're in a professional interrogation that will be recorded. So if given to the normal court and judges to determine, their identities will be released too, and that would be bad.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, thanks to all of you for your mighty awesome reviews!<strong>_

_**Love ya guys!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Remember the more the reviews, the faster the update! :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on In Blackest Night:<strong>_

_Used_

_Frozen_

_Hurt_

_Trained_

_Compromised_

_And Survived_

_But not without Scars._

* * *

><p>"Who was it that captured you?"<p>

"_The Light."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: First Meeting<strong>_

* * *

><p>24.<p>

It had been a full twenty-four hours since those heroes had been seen by the team.

The entire of the new Young Justice sat in the living room, watching a movie about a bloodthirsty game and twelve districts. So far, it proved interesting, though not as interesting as those teenagers they'd seen. So far, no body's mind could stay focused, instead drifting off to them.

They could have passed them off as a free-lance group that had about the same aims as the Justice League, or maybe a few solo vigilantes joining together in a time of crisis, for the sake of the world. They didn't have any problems killing the aliens from what they'd seen, anyway.

But of course, it wasn't true. The only thing that had been confirmed with them so far was one fact.

They were the previous team.

The "Young Justice" before them.

The first covert-ops team the League had made.

That was a lot to replace. The thought of it just seemed to scare them so much. It seemed too unfeasible, too large-scale for them.

How were they supposed to be their replacements when none of them were as remotely skilled or powerful as them?

Scratch that.

They just weren't powerful. At all.

And truthfully, they sucked.

Jason's mind kept wondering to that boy. The one in the colourful outfit, who Batman, his father, had hugged_. Hugged_! In the middle of a busy street! It just was preposterous and entirely uncalled for.

He was the goddamn _Batman_, for Pete's sake.

Batman didn't just hug anyone in the middle of a populated, mostly destroyed street surrounded by rubble and dead bodies.

Of course, that boy wasn't just anybody, was he? Right then, his best bet was Richard Grayson, the first son and ward of Bruce Wayne.

The First Robin.

Who'd disappeared along with the rest of the team.

They wanted to know more about them, not have them come back! That was pretty selfish of him, he knew, to say that. Who knows what happened to them… Ten years was a very long time to be held captive – their captors could have done _anything_ to them.

Their ages didn't add up, either. All of them were supposed to be more than twenty by then, but most didn't even look to be nineteen.

It was curious, prodding at him. It really couldn't stay out of his mind for more than a few minutes at a time. Of course, the file on one of his fastest computers was slowly being decoded and unlocked.

Soon, they would know everything about the superheroes that made up the previous team, and he could finally get… _traught_.

He'd heard Bruce say that word before, a few years before. That was after the bat had disappeared for the entire day, and while they were having a supper that Alfred had cooked up for them.

Jason hadn't gotten full marks on his test paper because of a single, careless mistake, and he'd taken it badly because his brain had immediately worked out how it could have happened on a mission – how he could have endangered both their lives and identities carelessly.

Bruce had looked at him with this quietly amused gaze and told him to get traught again. His eyes seemed to have something behind them, and he only realized later that night that it had been _sadness_.

Robin's trail of thought was stopped by the smooth sound of the zeta-beam starting up.

_**B05 Miss Martian**_

"Wow, it's been so long since we've last been here! I miss this place." A slightly gritty voice giggled. "I remember I left a batch of cookies in the oven. Hopefully they're not there anymore."

_**B02 Aqualad**_

"…Indeed." A harsher, lower pitched voice commented. "I believe it would be potentially life threatening to us and anybody else living here."

_**B08 Zatanna**_

A clear, joking tone added in. "Maybe it's sprouted legs by now, and once we open the oven, it'll jump out and chew on your hand with sharp chocolate chip teeth."

_**B07 Artemis**_

"Now that," A darker, hoarse sounding voice chuckled, "Would be interesting to see. Especially if it's Baywatch we're talking about."

_**B01 Robin**_

There was a soft smack, before an obviously faked tone of a den mother said. "Now, now, don't be so mean to the Wall-man."

You could hear the smirk in the voice of the hoarse-voice girl. "Since when'd you cared about him in that way?"

A chilling cackle echoed along to them, and most of the new team shuddered. The speaker's real voice was revealed. "True, true."

_**B03 Kid Flash**_

"I hear my name," A confident, cocky sounding voice smirked out. "Couldn't stand being away from me for such a long time, I see."

The first voice giggled while the second groaned slightly.

The boy who cackled laughed his chilling laugh again, before mocking a teenaged fan girl. "Oh Kid Flash! Kid Flash! Please, let me fall into your arms before you run me into a sun set!"

Cassie could imagine him batting his eyes dramatically.

_**B04 Superboy**_

A short grunt.

There was an awkward silence before the same cocky voice shouted with joy. "Supey!"

A loud thud sounded.

More silence.

The same cocky voice yelled again. "Food! To the kitchen!"

A burst of wind tousled about their hair as a yellow and red blur sped into the room, rummaging through the cabinets in the tiled kitchen so fast that no one could follow him with their bare eyes.

When the speedster finally slowed down, it was only to look at his handiwork – with most of the food that they had stored in Mount Justice spread out onto the counter top.

A boyish voice smirked. "Who wants to check the oven?"

The girl's hoarse voice added in quickly. "Not me."

The entire team entered the kitchen, and into full sight of their predecessors.

With the movie they had been watching totally forgotten, all of the members of the new team stood defensively against the new teenagers that had entered the room, all surprise gone and instead replaced by suspicion.

Having spotted him, the boy with the domino mask stepped forward, his eyes narrowing.

Jason stepped forward too, and they were standing right in front of each other.

The atmosphere grew tenser than it already was, changing so drastically from the light-hearted mood the old team possessed before they'd stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm Robin." Jason said, extending his hand out to the boy. He was going to make sure his suspicions were correct. "Who're you?"

The other boy hesitated for a second, before a grin broke through, and he took his hand. "Hey, Robin. I'm Robin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it.. for now, that is.<strong>_

_**Please Review!**_

_**More Reviews = Faster updates!**_

_**It brightens my day ;]**_


End file.
